


Bloody Feast

by AphAlly



Category: Undertale
Genre: #rough #oralsex #horrortalesans #undertail #undertalesans #readerinsert #blood #periodbloodkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphAlly/pseuds/AphAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you live with the wonderful and insane Sans the skeleton. But it's that time of the month again. This time he seems to notice.. he of course has to do something about it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it?? I don't own any of the characters. (Maybe sans owns you oooo) but uh yea! Feel free to comment below if you liked it and would want more??

It was that time of the month again. 

 

It was mostly fine when it came with periods. But this time you weren't alone. You lived with the two most weirdest skeletons ever. The tall one, Papyrus, seems to have a thing for the stringy pasta. His teeth crooked and somehow has.. spaghetti sauce in them?? You never ask him, he seemed to not notice at all. Now sans.. 

He was a different story. 

He was rude, snotty, and almost tried to kill you. Oh who are you kidding, everyone in the village tried to kill you at least once. But gave up. Sans still hated your guts. And almost everytime you entered the room, he would grunt, then either walk to his filthy and closed room, or go to his sentry station. You never understood that short skele. 

Until today.

You woke up, gasping as your just cleaned sheets drenched in the cold blood. You shivered, wincing at the feeling of the blood touching your soft skin. Blood was never your thing, it made you sick at times. It was a challenge to even put your tampon in each day. But you worked through it. You sighed softly, chewing at your bottom lip as you grabbed another pair of shorts, panties, and walked towards the bathroom you shared with the skeletons. You opened the door, sighing as your mangled hair and pale face showed through the dirtied mirror. As you where about to take off your bloody shorts, a loud bang was heard from outside. 

"H-Hey uh.. Kiddo.. Open up"

It was sans. 

His voice sounded helpless, light panting could be heard from outside the door. You blinked, opening the door a little crack to see what he wanted. "Uh.. Y-yes?.. I'm in the mid-"

He opened the door fully, his red beading eyes glancing at the wonderful red view below him. He then chuckled weakly, his eye sockets lidded as he looked at you with the most predatory look you have seen. 

"Sans what the hell!! Get out!" You screamed, trying your best to cover your most intimate parts while blocking the door to shield his view. But it didn't work, he was too strong, standing in between the door. 

"T-That's where it's coming from.. H-hah.." His voice dripped with lust as he came inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. "Y-Your blood.. It smells soooo goooood.." Sans groaned, standing closer and closer until you where backed up by the side of the bathtub. This was causing you to panic, face flushed as you tried to move his sweaty skull away from touching, smelling, tasting your bloodied and somehow hot core. 

A soft growl escaped his teeth as he bit your neck.

 

R o u g h l y


	2. Dinner For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sin begins >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So I'm like really happy from the kudos!! And I'm feeling really giddy so here is the sin~

You screamed.

Screamed at the top of your lungs as you whimpered and tried to move away from the groaning skeleton. His grip just getting tighter on your fleshy body. "H-Hold still.. P-Please I-I.. I ngh.." He groaned when he noticed you shiver, squinting your eyes as more period blood dropped down slowly to your thighs. He then slammed you harder down, causing a loud yelp to let out of your throat. "S-Sans what the hell are you doing?!" You screamed again, your throat becoming dry and your lips chapped. Sans only shivered, moving down and insert two phalanges into your mouth, gripping and poking your gum. Causing the taste of metallic blood flood your tonsils. You gasped and felt like choking from the taste and texture of blood pooling around in your mouth. Finally he moved his boney fingers, now covered in your salvia and blood. "O-Oh.. There it is.." Sans whispered softly into your shaking and sweating neck. Sucking off your fingers before looking down at the mess he made. Your stomach ached for to be touched. No! You screamed at your body, letting out a hissed sigh as the skeleton began to peel off your bloodied panties, panting as his tongue slowly rolled out of his.. mouth?? And licked the red substance. He growled, gripping your now useless cloth and suckled and licked as if he haven't eaten in days and this was a fine meal. "G-God.. You don't understand what this makes me feel.. O-Oh.. I need more.." He rasped out, quickly spreading your legs. Sighing at the glorious scene below him. Your pussy filled with that glorious substance sans needed. As he traveled down, smelling the sweet sent. You body stiffened, blushing heavily as he watched his tongue roll against your quivering thighs. "(Y/N)... I-I.. I need this please.. I just.. God it smells so fucking good.. I can't.." He growled against your skin, licking at your sweet neither pearl. A soft moan left your lips, gripping the cold floor beneath you. "S-Sans.. Don't.. I-I.." A soft groan escaped sans as he opened your legs wider, starting to slowly lick at your red and juicy core. "You want it (Y/N).. Let me give you what you want.. I need to hear you.. p-please.." He sounded as if he was whimpering, so close to licking your throbbing core.. You bit your lip, blushing and giving a shy nod. That gave him a go sign and started to plunge into your legs, tongue swirling around your gushing core. Soft lewd sounds echoed around the room as Sans growled and gripped your thighs, bringing them closer to your shoulders. "F-Fuck.. oh god.. your blood taste so good.. n-ngh.." He praised you by slowly licking your swollen lips, another moan and arch came from your body. This was the first you have ever did something this extreme. And the fact it was with your period.. Only made it a guilty pleasure. "S-Sans.. oh.. It's so w-warm..." You quietly purred, huffs of lustful breath escaped your sore throat. He became more aggressive, rasing your legs completely up and inserted his tongue deeply inside your core, causing your heated walls to squirt that glistening liquid into the skeleton's already stained tongue. He wiggled, trying his best to clean every part. Finally you couldn't handle it any longer. A loud moan erupts you as you claim down on his fleshy muscle, arching your back as the sweet release came. A long more blood. "O-Oh.. I-I.."

 

"I need to fuck you. Right now.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next chapter. Send me some comments on some ideas or improvements!


	3. Period never hurt nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decided to fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! My last chapter for this story. I apologize everyone. I've been going through some tough shit but here I am. Wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story and these lovely comments <3 but I shall be back! Don't worry. I shall post another story soon

Sans's dirty grin went to cheekbone to cheekbone. He clearly wasn't serious? But the lust and fire burning in his eyesockets told otherwise. He quickly shoved you down some more against the tub wall, greedily unzipping his shagged shorts and let out a throbbing cock. The luminescent jelly texture sure was unreal looking. Sans then gripped your legs, wrapping them around his spine and bucked against your bleeding nether lips. "Look at all that blood.. God you smell so good... " a territorial growl escaped his nonexistent throat. You wiggled a bit, cursing for the warm feeling of his cock throbbing against your bleeding sex. "You are so slick and wet.. Heh that's probably because of you bleeding but hey.. That just acts more of a hot lube too me." Sans commented darkly, prodding your slick sex. "God that smell.. " Sans was now a panting growling mess, clutching your throat as he thrusted in. The slick smell of blood reeked your nostrils as Sans began to thrust deeper in your core, looking down to find his cock coated with your ovarie blood. The sight was a turn on for you, causing a soft moan to erupt your throat. "Oh.. I see you enjoy this as well? Well let me just help some more to hear that beautiful moan of yours." He chuckled darkly, now gripping your limbs and began to fuck you sinless, growling and nuzzling deep into your bruised neck. The slick lewd thrusts echoed around the bathroom, his dirty phalanges rubbing against your enlarged clit as he began to reach his peak. The feeling of his dick throb against your bloody walls caused you to squeez onto him tightly, panting heavily as he finally came. "Aah.. Fuck kid.. You're so warm and slick.. Fuck..." The monster let out a soft rumble, your legs shaking as the skeleton watched as he slowly pulled out. His cock drindged in blood and cum. "Hm.. Clean it up.." The sinful skeleton then pushed his uncleaned dick. You were shaking and quickly still on your high of lust. Before popping the cock into your mouth. The smell of period blood and cum filled your nostrils. Sucking off your blood from his cock, your tongue dancing against his throbbing member. "Fuck.. Such a good girl.. hmm.. The blood from your pussy taste good..?" Sans chuckled, sighing in content as he thrusted a bit deeper in your mouth. While you struggle to breath as a blood covered cock peirced your throat. You gagged a bit, nostrils flaring as the skeleton came inside your mouth, quickly moving away and coughing from the sudden spirt. "Fuck! Such a good girl so tight so good..." The monster kept whispering praises, picking you up and giving your hair small strokes. "Hmm... So warm and fleshy... You probably would look so cute with your limbs chopped off." He giggled, rubbing your blood stained thighs of yours, tracing the bone structure and whispering against your ear. "I want to chop your limbs so badly... You would look so cute in pink gauges... And I could hold a piece of you if your weak body decided to give up..." He chuckled darkly again, holding you tightly as you were shooken by his words, crying and whimpering in protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed it! The smut will come in the next chapter guys ;) (btw I know it says 1/1 I still haven't learned all the basics. But there will be a new chapter uploaded tomorrow)


End file.
